Without you
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Wolfram n'aime pas Sara. Pas du tout. Il ne le laissera pas voir Yuuri, quoi qu'il dise. One-shot. Character death.


**Auteur: **Mouwa. Hippo-kun.  
**Disclaimer: **Rien n'à moi. Rieeeen du tout.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing: **A la base, c'était censé être un WolframXGisela...Avec le recul, j'ai l'impression que c'est quand même assez Yuuram...Je suis impardonnaaable ;-[

**Note de l'auteur: **Je crois que c'est parce que je voulais faire en sorte qu'ils soient pas trop OOC...Déjà, j'ai l'impression qu'ils le sont quand même, et ça a tourné en cacahouète...Je crâmerai en enfer ...

* * *

_- Dois-je donc comprendre que tu ne veux pas me laisser passer ?  
- Je ne vous laisserai jamais passer. Vous n'avez pas demandé personnellement un entretien avec Yuuri, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici, Saralegui. _

_Le jeune homme fit voler ses longs cheveux dorés, et laissa échapper un rire amusé. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus le cadet des trois frères._

_- Voyons, comme tu peux le voir, je suis venu seul. Sans escorte. Seul. Je ne suis donc pas venu en tant que Saralegui, le roi de Shou Shimaron, mais en tant que Sara. L'ami de Yuuri. Alors tu n'as pas à être si formel : Tutoie-moi. Maintenant tu veux bien t'écarter…Olam ? C'est bien ton prénom, il me semble ?_

_Ignorant cette insulte camouflée et ce ton impertinent, Wolfram se contint à grand-peine. Il mourrait d'envie de pousser Saralegui, de le faire tomber de son cheval, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure, et de le réduire en cendre grâce à ses pouvoirs de Mazoku. Tout ça quelques mètres devant l'entrée du château._

_-…Je le répète , je ne te laisserai pas entrer. Je t'ai laissé faire quand il s'agissait de soigner Yuuri, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui. Je dois le protéger quoi qu'il arrive, et tu es un danger pour lui.  
- Intéressant. J'en conclus malgré tout que tu ne dis pas ça en tant que Chevalier protecteur, mais en tant que fiancé, n'est ce pas ?  
- N'est ce pas évident ? répondit le blondinet, un sourire ironique aux lèvres._

_Sara évalua Wolfram du regard pendant quelques secondes, et lentement, il descendit de son cheval. Instinctivement, son « rival » posa sa main sur son épée. Souriant devant cela, le roi de Shou Shimaron retira ses lunettes, révélant ses grands yeux, dorés eux aussi._

_- Toujours aussi impulsif, à ce que je vois. Je ne comprend décidément pas comment une personne telle que Yuuri a fait pour tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant. Il est trop gentil…  
- Humph. Kono hennachoko…commença Wolfram.  
-…Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu l'intéressais particulièrement. C'est pas un peu dur à encaisser ?  
- Kisamaaaa…Comment tu peux…  
- On commence à s'énerver ? Et si je dis que tu traites Yuuri comme un jouet qu'un gamin refuserait de partager, ça te fait quoi ?_

_Relevant brusquement la tête, Wolfram se mit en position d'attaque, épée en avant, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur, réalisa t-il quelques secondes après._

_- Tu n'es pas dans une situation très confortable, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as ni la force de Weller-kyo Conrad, ni l'intelligence de Von Voltaire-kyo Gwendal. Tu es comme ta mère : Tu n'as que le physique. Une gueule d'ange, mais un caractère de cochon. Et encore , ta mère me semble bien plus sympathique que toi. Tu ne crois pas ?  
- …_

_Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard des iris étincelants de son interlocuteur. Sa main, tenant toujours son épée, tremblait à présent. Wolfram n'entendait plus sa respiration rauque, ne voyait plus le ciel s'obscurcir au fur à et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était la voix assurée de Saralegui, et tout ce qu'il voyait était son visage calme et posé._

_- Tu avais oublié, ça aussi. Quand j'enlève mes lunettes, c'est pour déclencher mon pouvoir hypnotique. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me cherche un peu trop._

_Clignant des yeux, le blond ne réalisa pas que Sara s'était approché de lui, et lentement, lui avait retiré son épée des mains._

_- Ton idiotie est follement amusante. Von Bielefeld-kyo Wolfram._

_________

_- Ne te fais pas de souci. Je reviendrai dans quelque jour. Je pourrai ainsi parler tranquillement avec Yuuri._

_Après être remonté sur son cheval, Sara fit lentement demi-tour, et, avec un regard sarcastique, il cracha ces derniers mots :_

_- Tu avais promis que protéger Yuuri pour toujours, non ? Je crois donc que c'est toi le seul qui va faillir à ses promesses ici. C'est toi le traître. J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?_

_Haletant, Wolfram regarda le Roi disparaître à l'horizon. Pourquoi personne ne les avait vus ? Certes, il n'était plus totalement jour, ni totalement nuit, certes, le pays n'était plus en état d'alerte constante, certes ils étaient dans un coin assez reculé, pas visible aux yeux de tous…Mais personne n'avait vu ça ?Bah. Au moins, personne n'aura vu la raclée qu'il venait de se prendre en l'espace d'une seconde, sans avoir pu riposter…  
Personne n'avait vu comment Sara lui avait enfoncé sa propre épée dans le ventre.  
Il se laissa tomber à terre, rangea son épée maintenant salie dans son fourreau, et, d'un geste tremblant, passa ses mains sur son ventre, au niveau de son estomac. Il n'aimait pas ce liquide poisseux et écarlate qui se répandait sur ses doigts, sur ses vêtements, sur le sol. Il n'aimait pas cette douleur qui se diffusait lentement dans son corps._

* * *

- Chichi-ueeee …  
- Je sais, Greta, je sais…Moi aussi il m'empêche de dormir. Wolfraaaaam… ? Pourquoi tu tousses comme ça ?! On est en plein printemps, t'as pas pu attraper froid !!

Le blond, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche, répondit un vague « Hennachoko », sans daigner se retourner vers son fiancé et sa fille adoptive.  
Mais Yuuri trouvait tout de même ça bizarre. Habituellement, Wolfram était couché avant tout le monde, déjà profondément endormi dans des positions pouvant lui assurer une fameuse carrière de contorsionniste.

Pourtant ce soir là, le Maoh et la petite brunette étaient au lit depuis bien longtemps lorsque le petit frère de Gwendal et Conrad avait poussé la porte de la chambre. Depuis, il toussait, haletait et gémissait. Et ça empêchait Yuuri et Greta de dormir. Donc, ce crime devait être puni. Shinou en personne devrait presque faire le déplacement, et lui expliquer gentiment-à-sa-manière qu'on ne doit pas empêcher les gens de dormir, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, c'était un délit qui pouvait entraîner la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité, la peine capitale !! Carrément.

Oui, le Maoh avait les idées un peu embrouillées ce soir là.

- Chichi-ueeee…geignit Greta, ses grands yeux chocolats se remplissant de larmes.

Yuuri se redressa. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, et il ne pouvait distinguer que vaguement les formes de ses « colocataires ».

- Qu'y a-t-il, Greta ? Wolfram semble un peu malade, c'est tout. Essaie de dormir…  
-…Maiiiiis…-Greta prit un air plein de douleur-…C'est tout mouillé autour de lui.

Yuuri tomba des nues.

-…Tout mouill…Oh, c'est pas vrai…Wolfram, sérieux, t'as quel âge ?!  
-...Y...  
- T'es un grand Mazoku, t'as passé l'âge de…Hé, Wolf ?

Le jeune Maoh tenta de faire réagir son fiancé étrangement silencieux pour un Wolfram Von Bielefeld réveillé en le prenant par les épaules, ce qui le surprit doublement : Au toucher, il devinait que le blond n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever son uniforme bleu marine, qui était d'ailleurs étrangement mouillé, presque gluant. De l'autre côté, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fiancé si possessif, -ne refusant jamais un geste qu'il pouvait interpréter comme une preuve d'amour ,quel que soit le geste- le repousser durement d'un revers de bras.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!

Yuuri eut un mouvement de recul, Greta se mit à pleurer, choquée. Le Double Noir ne comprenait pas : Il n'avait absolument rien dit de blessant à Wolfram aujourd'hui. Ce dernier avait paru plutôt de bonne humeur, d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas traité de boulet, mauviette, ou autres gentillesses de ce genre. Il s'était contenté de rougir au moindre « Merci » venant de Yuuri. Plus ou moins comme d'habitude, quoi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il devait vraiment être très…

- YUURI !!  
- HEEEEEEEIIIIIIKAAAAAAAA !! SHINOU, MERCI !!! VOUS ÊTES VIVAAAAANT !!

Avant même de se retourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas : La première provenait très certainement de Conrad. La seconde, d'un certain Von Christ aux tendances dépressives, aussi connu pour être une sacrée boule de nerfs, se faisant aussi appeler « GünGün ». En un mot, Günter.

-…Mais… ? tenta Yuuri, ébloui par la lumière que Conrad venait d'allumer.

Il eut juste le temps de se rendre compte de la présence de Gisela, Yosak, Gwendal et quelques autres avant d'entendre Greta pousser un cri horrifié. Se retournant, il se retint de crier à son tour : Les draps avaient prit une teinte rouge écarlate, et les mains que Wolfram tenaient plaquées contre sa bouche dégoulinaient de sang.

- Wolf…HE, WOLF ?!?!

Le Maoh se leva en vitesse, avant de rester coincé dans les bras de son Conseiller préféré.

- HEIKAAAAAAAA ! HEUREUSEMENT, CE N'ETAIT QUE LE NABOT QUI ETAIT BLESSEEEEEEEE ! J'AI CRU QUE JE VOUS PERDAIS POUR DE BOOOOOOON !!  
- Heu…Günter…  
- Günter Von Christ-kyo. Traite encore une fois mon frère de nabot, et je t'offre en pâture à Annisina.

A la simple voix aussi grave que menaçante de Gwendal, et surtout à ses trois derniers mots, le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés laissa Yuuri se dégager. L'aîné des trois frères reposa son regard sur Wolfram, toujours recroquevillé dans les couvertures.

- Wolfram, tu t'es blessé ? demanda t-il en écartant quelques mèches grises argent pour mieux observer son frère cadet.  
- Laisse moi…Ani-ue. Je vais…  
- WOLFRAM-KAKKA !!

Gisela, la Guérisseuse, écarta tout ce petit monde, et se rua sur Wolfram, déboutonnant brusquement l'uniforme de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ?! Quand…Quand je vous avais vu monter…Dans les escaliers…Vous aviez dit que ça allait…Si vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez blessé, j'aurais pu vous soigner avant…

Malgré les grognements du blond, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts dévoila le torse de Wolfram, une profonde blessure ne s'arrêtant pas de saigner située à son bas-ventre.

-…W…Wolf…murmura Yuuri, puis, se retournant vers son parrain, Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Comment…Et comment vous avez su que…  
- Wolfram n'a jamais été particulièrement discret. Quoi qu'il en soit, des traces de sang menant jusqu'à votre chambre, ça pouvait paraître un minimum suspect. Fit Conrad, détournant la tête.  
- Cet idiot s'est sûrement fait blessé par un rebelle ou quelqu'un du genre, continua Gwendal, et plutôt qu'aller se faire soigner, ce qui aurait -évidemment- détruit son égo surdimensionné , il aura décidé de remonter, et d'aller se vider de son sang à vos côtés. Quel…Crétin.

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers Gisela qui tentait en vain d'arrêter le saignement. Cette dernière, refoulant ses larmes, finit par marmonner :

-…Il…Il a déjà perdu trop de sang…Je crois…Que quoi qu'on fasse, il finira par…Oh, je suis trop nulle, je peux même pas le sauver, je peux rien faire !  
- Wolfram y va mourir ? Comme la maman de Greta ? demanda la fillette, accrochée au pyjama de son « père ».  
-…Yosak. Emmène Greta s'il te plaît. Ordonna le Maoh au grand roux qui hocha la tête, et prit la brune sans broncher.

Yuuri posa son regard sur Wolfram. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de le voir malade lors des voyages en bateau, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Jamais Conrad et Gwendal n'avaient regardé leur petit frère avec un regard tellement inquiet. Jamais Gisela n'avait pleuré ainsi. Jamais les yeux de Wolfram n'avaient semblés s'éteindre petit à petit…

-…Où…Où est Céli-sama ? demanda le roi, espérant prendre un air sûr de lui.  
- Elle est toujours en voyage, répondit Günter. Je pense que ça lui fera un choc quand elle…  
-…Wolf…Dis le moi, qui t'as blessé ?

Pendant un instant, les iris verts de Wolfram croisèrent les grands yeux noirs de Yuuri. Mais le regard du jeune Von Bielefeld n'était pas arrogant, ironique ou en colère, comme d'habitude. Non, cette fois, il paraissait distant, triste. Il semblait presque éprouver du regret.

-…M'a toujours détesté…toute façon…'Aurais du m'y attendre…J'ai été…Naïf…  
- Hein ?!

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Yuuri, qui déglutit. Soudainement, il se souvenait d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec son fiancé, lors d'un trajet à cheval.

__

_- Seppuku ? Harakiri ? répéta Wolfram, en penchant la tête sur le côté_, _comme à chaque fois qu'il était étonné.  
- Ouais ! C'est comme ça qu'on désigne les suicides dans mon monde. En gros, quand tu penses que tu as tout raté, que tu n'as jamais atteint le but que tu t'étais fixé, quand tu réalises que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre ce but, quels que soient tes efforts, bref : Lorsque tu viens à penser que ta vie n'a plus aucun sens, hé ben chez nous, certains en viennent à se planter un sabre dans le ventre pour mourir, tu comprend ?  
- Hum…Je vois…Un but qu'on ne pourra jamais atteindre…_

_Wolfram eut soudain l'air songeur._

____

C'est pas vrai, pensa Yuuri. Wolf n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il était quand même suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire une chose pareille. Il se montrait souvent irascible à cause de cette histoire de fiançailles, il devait comprendre à présent que Yuuri ne l'aimait pas comme un fiancé, mais comme un ami, comme un frère. Mais jamais il ne l'avait détesté ! Yuuri n'avait jamais détesté Wolfram !

- … Je…

Craignant de lui avoir fait encore plus mal, Gisela retira vivement sa main de la blessure, et Gwendal suivi de Conrad s'avancèrent à leur tour un peu plus. Wolfram semblait en pleine contemplation du plafond de la chambre.

-…Je suis détestable, de toute façon…

Cette phrase laissa place à un grand silence. Apparemment, Günter se retint de lancer une pique

- Wolf, tenta Yuuri d'un ton calme.  
- Wolfram-kakka, comment vous pouvez dire ça… ? murmura Gisela. Chaque fois que vous alliez tous vous battre, je priais pour qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes, pour que vous ne mourriez pas comme Suzanna Julia…Pourquoi vous êtes tous si bornés ?!

Wolfram considéra quelques secondes les paroles de la Guérisseuse, puis regarda Yuuri. Ce regard si vide, si inexpressif. La seule fois où le Maoh avait vu son fiancé avec un tel regard, c'était lorsque Shinou le possédait.

- Toi, hennachoko.  
- Heu. Oui. Répondit Yuuri  
- Tu devrais être content.  
-…Con…Content ?! Tu es sur le point de mourir, et je dois être content ?!  
- Bah oui…Je te libère de ces fiançailles dont tu n'as jamais voulu…  
- Laisse nos fiançailles en dehors de ça, crétin ! T'es mon ami, t'es censé me protéger, et tu crois que je suis HEUREUX que tu meures ?!

Le blond haussa un sourcil, voulut répondre, mais brusquement, fut prit de convulsions.

- OTOTO !  
- WOLFRAM !!  
- KAKKA !

Enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, Wolfram tenta lentement de reprendre sa respiration. Il tourna légèrement la tête, essuya vaguement le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, et son regard passa sur toutes les personnes présentes. Ses pupilles semblaient déjà se dilater, si figer, songea amèrement Yuuri. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Wolfram marmonna d'une voix rauque :

- Fais pas…Cette tête. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir sortir avec qui tu veux…Flynn…Weller-kyo…Et Saralegui, lui aussi il te courais aussi après…Tu pourras même sortir avec Haha-ue si ça te chante…T'es le roi après tout…

D'un signe de tête, il désigna Gisela, dont les yeux étaient cachés par ses longues mèches vertes.

-…Même avec elle, si tu veux…

Le Mazoku détourna la tête. Sa respiration saccadée se fit plus silencieuse, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il ne bougea plus. Yuuri resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes : hébété, essayant de consoler Gisela qui lui hurlait de se réveiller. Il n'entendit pas Gwendal dire que c'était fini. Il ne répondit pas lorsque Günter lui demanda à qui il voulait se fiancer, à présent. Il sentait juste ce mélange de tristesse, de révolte et d'incompréhension s'emparer de lui.

____

_Ce soir là, la puissance phénoménale du Maoh Originel s'était déchaîné en Yuuri. Ses amis durent arriver à le raisonner, et attendre qu'il se retransforme.  
Yuuri ne comprit pas comment cela avait pu arriver.  
Et il ne pouvait pas comprendre que la personne qui était responsable était une personne en laquelle il avait une totale confiance._

* * *

Je crâmerai en enfer, vous dis-je...%)


End file.
